The Kids Of Port Charles
by raindropsonmyface
Summary: Set in the future and centers around the lives of the new teens of Port Charles including Michael, Kristina, Morgan, Molly, Emma, Cameron, Jake, Spencer and some new characters.
1. Wake Up Calls

**The Kids Of Port Charles**

**A/N:** A little background info. Michael woke up from his coma a few years ago. The ages of the kids may be messed with a bit, to fit the story, but I tried to stick to their real ages as best as I could. Everything else should be explained through out the story.

**Chapter 1 – Wake Up Calls**

Seventeen year-old Kristina Cornithos woke up with a pounding headache to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She grabbed it off of her nightstand and looked at the caller id. She saw her nineteen year-old brother Michael's name and answered it with a groggy, "Hello."

"Hey, you awake yet?" came Michael's voice from the other end of the phone.

"I am now." Kristina sits up in her bed and throws the covers off of her body. She is wearing a black tank top and black and pink plaid pajama pants.

"How's your headache?" Michael asked with a hint of attitude.

"Michael, please don't start this morning. It's to early and my head hurts to much."

"It wouldn't hurt so much if you hadn't gotten completely wasted last night."

Kristina rubbed her head and said, "Let's talk about this later. I've got to get ready for school."

"Alright, but this conversation isn't over. I'll see you at school. Bye." With that, Michael hung up the phone leaving Kristina to get ready for school. Kristina set her cellphone back on her nightstand and got up to go take a shower.

Just down the hallway from Kristina's room her sixteen year-old sister Molly was already awake, showered and dressed. She was wearing blue jeans, a pink tank-top and pink flip flops. While she was applying make-up to her face she heard her cell phone ringing. She picked it up and saw that she had a new text message.

_hey sexy. u awake?_

Molly smiled and then replied to the message.

_**yeah. i'll see you at school. love you.**_

Molly hit send and smiled even wider. She and fifteen year-old Emma Scorpio-Drake have been secretly dating for the last few months. They both desperately want to tell their friends and families, but are afraid of what there reactions will be, so they are still keeping it a secret.

Molly finished applying her make-up, grabbed her backpack and purse then walked downstairs to find her mother, Alexis Davis, in the kitchen getting ready for work.

"Morning sweetheart. Ready for your first day of sophmore year?"

"Definitely. Where's Kristina?"

"I'm right here," came Kristina's voice as she entered the kitchen. She had taken Tylenol before her shower, so her headache was starting to go away, and she managed to smile brightly at her mother and sister. She was wearing blue jeans, a black tank-top and black converse sneakers.

"Well, I've got to get to work. I'll see you girls tonight." Alexis kissed both of her daughters on the cheek, grabbed her briefcase and left the house.

As soon as she was sure her mother had closed the front door Molly turned to glare Kristina. "So, how wasted were you last night?"

"Look, Michael yelled at me the entire car ride home, and he's probably going to continue to yell at me today, so can you please not yell at me too. Let's just go to school." With that, Kristina grabbed her backpack and purse off of the kitchen counter and walked outside to her car, with Molly following close behind. The two sister got into the car and drove to Port Charles High School in silence.


	2. The School Year Begins

**The Kids Of Port Charles**

**A/N:** Here is chapter two. Sorry for the wait. My life has been busy. But I'm working hard on chapter three and should have it up soon.

**Chapter 2 – The School Year Begins**

Kristina and Molly pulled into the parking lot of PC High and parked next to Michael's car. As soon as the car came to a stop Molly jumped out and went straight into the building, leaving Kristina to enter the school at a much slower pace.

Kristina exited her car and locked the doors. Just as she was about to walk towards the building someone pulled into the space next to her. She recognized it as her friend, eighteen year-old Stone Cates, and his fourteen year-old brother Ryan. Ryan jumped out of Stone's car and hurried towards the building.

"He seems excited to get to school," Kristina said as Stone stepped out of his car.

"Yeah, no clue why. How are you?" Stone asked as he locked his car. He and Kristina started the walk to the doors of PC High.

"Good. Tired," Kristina responded.

"Late night?" Stone asked suspiciously.

"I was home by midnight," Kristina said before taking a sip from her water bottle.

"I know. I was with Michael when he took you home. You were so wasted. I'm not surprised you don't remember that."

"Not you too! Everyone has been lecturing me today."

"Okay, I won't lecture you. Just be careful. And don't get caught with that vodka today." Stone points to her water bottle.

"I won't," Kristina said as they entered the school and went their separate ways down the hallway, her to the junior hallway and him to the senior hallway.

Over in the freshman hallway Georgie and Jaclyn Spinelli, fourteen year-old twins, were opening their lockers that were right next to each other. The twins are as different as night and day. Georgie is the wild child, while Jaclyn studies, makes good grades, and spends most of her time on the computer. Today Georgie was wearing a denim mini skirt, a purple t-shirt, and purple flip-flops, while Jaclyn was wearing blue jeans, a long sleeved black shirt, and black converse. Jaclyn is in honors classes while Georgie barely scrapes by with C's. And yet, they're best friends. Jaclyn keeps Georgie from getting to wild, while Georgie keeps Jaclyn from getting to boring. Unfortunately, Jaclyn is keeping a major secret from Georgie, and everyone else around her.

"Look, its Alecia," Georgie said to Jaclyn. Their friend Alecia Scorpio-Drake stopped at the locker next to Georgie.

"Hey guys. What home room are you in?" Alecia asked as she opened her locker.

"I'm in Mrs. Owens' home room, room 103," Georgie said, looking down at her schedule.

"Me too," Alecia said with a smile.

"I'm in Mr. Lawrence's home room, room 209," Jaclyn said, smiling sadly.

"Well, I'm sure we'll have some classes together," Georgie said reassuringly.

"Yeah, maybe," Jaclyn said closing her locker.

"Hey guys." The three girls heard a voice that they recognized immediately as their friend Lindsey Spencer. They turned around to see her walking down the hallway with her cousins Haley Zacharra and Jessica Cassadine.

"Hey. You guys ready for today?" Georgie said as she closed her locker.

"Definitely," Lindsey responded, opening her locker that was right next to the other three girls. Haley and Jessica had already been to their lockers that morning.

"So, we're all in Mrs. Owens' home room. Are you guys?" Haley asked her friends.

"I am and so is Alecia," Georgie responded.

"Cool. What about you Jaclyn?" Jessica asked.

"No, I'm in Mr. Lawrence's home room," Jaclyn said, still sad.

"Well, Ryan's in our home room, but Justin is in yours, Jaclyn," Lindsey said as she closed her locker.

Jaclyn smiled a little, happy that she would know at least one person in her home room. Just then Ryan Cates and Justin Morgan walked up to the group of girls. Ryan put his arms around Lindsey, and Justin kissed Haley on the cheek. The two couple had both been together for a few months.

"Hey," Haley said to Justin, "I found you a home room buddy. Jaclyn."

"Cool," Justin said, smiling at Jaclyn.

Just then the warning bell rang.

"I guess that means we better get to home room," Ryan said to the group. Everyone else agreed and Georgie, Alecia, Jessica, Haley, Lindsey, and Ryan went one way down the hallway, while Justin and Jaclyn went another way.

"Our home room is on the second floor, so I guess we better find the stairs," Justin said to Jaclyn.

The pair walked down the hallway, trying to find a staircase, when they spotted Michael Corinthos leaning against some lockers and talking to his friend Stone.

Michael noticed the two of them and said, "You guys need some help finding something?"

"Umm… Yeah. We're supposed to be in room 209 and we can't find the stairs," Justin spoke for the both of them.

"No problem. Our home room is on the second floor as well. We'll help you guys find it," Michael said to the two younger kids. With that, the four of them walked off down the hallway in the direction of a staircase.

Meanwhile, Kristina and her seventeen year-old brother Morgan Corinthos walked into room 127 and spotted Cameron Webber sitting in the back of the room. They both sat down next to him.

"Hey. Ready for another boring year?" Cameron asked the two siblings.

"Definitely not. Wild party last night," Kristina said, laughing.

"Did you get in trouble for being so wasted?" Morgan asked her.

"Nope. My mom doesn't notice anything. Michael however, won't stop lecturing me about it. Why doesn't he lecture you?" Kristina asked

"He does, constantly. I had to listen to him for almost an hour last night, before he finally decided to go to sleep." Morgan sighs in frustration.

"Both of my parents were working late last night, so I was good," Cameron said with a smile.

"Well, we should definitely go to another party again soon. Like this weekend," Kristina said with a mischievous smile.

"It's a plan," Morgan and Cameron agreed.

On the second floor of the building Molly and Emma were walking towards room 241 when they spotted Spencer Cassadine and Jake Morgan standing outside of the room.

"Hey, we were waiting for you guys. Let's go, the bells about to ring," Jake said and the four rushed into the room and slid into their seats just as the bell rang. After the bell rang the teacher started talking, and the school year had officially began.


	3. Chemistry, Party Plans, and After School

**The Kids Of Port Charles**

**A/N:** Sorry that this chapter took so long. I got sick, and then was busy with rehearsals for the play I'm doing in a few weeks. Chapter four should be coming within the next couple of weeks.

**Chapter 2 – Chemistry, Party Plans, and After School Conversations**

Jaclyn Spinelli rushed out of her fourth period Honors English 9 class as soon as the bell rang. She hadn't seen her sister or any of her friends all morning, and now it was time for Chemistry. She hoped that maybe someone she knew would be in there. She walked to her locker to drop her books off and saw Georgie with her boyfriend, Jake Morgan. The two had been together since the beginning of the summer. The sight of the two of them together made Jaclyn slightly jealous. She loved her sister, of course, but sometimes she wished she could be more like her sister; pretty and popular. Instead of going to her locker she turned around and headed in the other direction, towards her Chemistry classroom. When she reached the right class room she took a seat at an empty table in the back corner and got out a brand new green notebook labeled with the word chemistry written on the front. She watched as other students, mostly upperclassmen, came into the room and took their seats. The last person to walk into the room was Morgan Corinthos, just as the bell rang. He took the only open seat, right next to Jaclyn, and took out a notebook as the teacher started going over safety rules for the class.

There was ten minutes left in class when the teacher was done going over the safety rules and the syllabus. Morgan, who had spent most of the class period texting, turned to Jaclyn and smiled.

"Hey Jaclyn. I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"

"Hi. Umm… I'm good. How are you?" Jaclyn responded uncomfortably. She didn't know Morgan very well.

"Pretty good. Looks like we get to be lab partners this year," Morgan said, smiling again.

Before Jaclyn could say anything the bell rang and Morgan gathered his books and said, "See you tomorrow."

Jaclyn left the chemistry room and walked to the cafeteria where she spotted Jessica walking towards the lunch line.

"Jaclyn, hey. How's your day been so far?" Jessica asked as Jaclyn walked over to her.

"Good. What class do you have after lunch?" Jaclyn asked while the two girls waited in line to buy their lunches.

"Geometry. You?"

"I've got Geometry too. With Mr. James?" Jaclyn asked excitedly.

"Yep," Jessica said as she and Jaclyn finally got their lunches and headed towards an empty table in the corner of the cafeteria. The day was starting to look up for Jaclyn.

Across the cafeteria Morgan sat at a table talking to Kristina and Cameron about party plans for the weekend.

"I haven't heard of any good parties this weekend," Kristina said as she bit into an apple.

"I know. It sucks," Morgan responded.

"Why don't we throw a party?" Cameron suggested.

"Where would we have it?" Kristina asked.

"My house. My parents both work the night shift on Friday, so the house will be empty," Cameron said.

"Sounds good," Morgan said.

"Now, we need to spread the word," Kristina said as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and sent a text message to her friends.

The three of them continued to discuss the party as they finished their lunches.

At 3:15 that afternoon the final bell rang and Molly rushed out of her French class and to her locker where Emma was already waiting for her.

"Hey. You should come over to my house this afternoon. My parents are both at work and Alecia is going over to Jaclyn and Georgie's, so we'll have the house to ourselves," Emma said, smiling.

"Sounds great. I'll have Kristina drop us off there," Molly said as she grabbed her Algebra II book out of her locker and closed it.

The two girls walked out to the parking lot and over to Kristina's car where Kristina was talking to Michael, Morgan, and Stone.

"Hey Kristina, can you drop Emma and I off at her house?" Molly asked.

"Sure, no problem," Kristina said as she climbed into her car. Molly got into the front seat and Emma climbed into the back. Kristina started the car, then with a wave to her brothers and Stone, she pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards Emma's house.

"Do you need me to pick you up later?" Kristina asked as she pulled into the driveway and the two girls climbed out of the car.

"I don't know. I'll call you if I need a ride," Molly said as she grabbed her backpack and closed the car door. Kristina backed out of the driveway and drove off as Molly and Emma walked to the front door.

Emma unlocked the front door and the two girls entered the house. As soon as the door was closed Molly pulled Emma into a passionate kiss. After a few seconds they pulled apart, smiling.

"I've been waiting all day to do that," Molly said.

"Let's go up to my room," Emma said as she grabbed Molly's arm and led her up the stairs.

They entered Emma's room and sat down on the edge of the bed. Emma reached up and ran her hand through Molly's long brown hair as Molly leaned forward and kissed her. Emma deepened the kiss as Molly's hand wandered to the hem of Emma's shirt. She slipped her hand under the shirt and could feel Emma shiver as she touched her bare skin. After a few moments Emma broke the kiss to let Molly slip the shirt off over her head, revealing her black bra. Emma let out a soft moan as Molly kissed her neck. The two girls were so caught-up in what they were doing that neither one heard the car pull into the driveway, or the front door open.

"Emma, are you home?" Emma jumped at the sound of her father's voice. She quickly grabbed her shirt and pulled it back on as she and Molly both stood up, fixing their hair.

"Yeah dad, I'm upstairs," Emma called to her father. A few moments later Patrick Drake appeared in her doorway.

"Hi Molly. I didn't realize you were here. What are you two girls up too?" Patrick asked.

"Nothing, just hanging out," Emma responded.

"That's nice. How was the first day of school?"

"Same as always," Emma responded again. Molly nodded in agreement.

After a few moments of awkward silence Molly said, "I should probably go home now. I've got some homework that I need to do, plus my mom wants me home for dinner."

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Emma said as Molly grabbed her backpack ad purse.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow," Molly responded as she hurried past Patrick out the doorway.

Patrick turned to Emma and asked, "What was that about?"

"Nothing," Emma said as she pulled her Algebra II book out of her backpack to start her homework.

"Alright. I'm going to go start dinner. You're mom is picking up Alecia from Jaclyn and Georgie's and then they should be home." Emma just nodded in response. "Are you okay?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a lot of homework," Emma said with a smile.

Patrick smiled back and left the room, closing the door behind him. As soon as the door was closed the smile left Emma's face. She is so close to her father, and really wants to tell him her secret, but she has no idea what his reaction would be. She tries to forget about everything as she opens her Algebra II book to the right page and starts her homework.

Meanwhile, Molly had just left the Scorpio-Drake house and wasn't sure where to go. She didn't really want to go home, because that would just mean more lying about what she had done that afternoon, and she hated all the lying she had to do. She started walking towards the park. A few tears escaped her eyes as she thought about all the lies she had told recently. All of them were about her and Emma. She had lied to her mother, her sister, her cousins, Michael, Morgan and Spencer, her friends Jake and Cameron. She had lied to pretty much everyone. She had almost reached the park when a car that she recognized as Michael's stopped next to her. Michael rolled down the window.

"Molly, get in. I'll give you a ride home," Michael said. Molly tried to dry her tears as she opened the passenger door and climbed into the car. Michael immediately noticed that she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing," Molly responded as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Did you and Emma have a fight?" Michael asked after remembering that the two friends were supposed to hang out that afternoon.

"No," Molly said shaking her head.

"Well, then what is it that's got you so upset?" Michael asked as he drove towards Molly's house.

Emma was quiet for a few minutes then she turned to Michael and said, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course. Just tell me what's going on," Michael said as he pulled into the driveway of the Davis house.

"You have to swear you won't tell anyone," Molly said, looking at him seriously.

"I swear," Michael said sincerely.

"Okay. Umm… you see… for the past few months Emma and I have sort of been secretly dating each other." Molly avoided looking at Michael as she admitted her biggest secret to him.

Michael was quiet for a few moments and then said, "Why haven't you told anyone about it?"

"Everyone will hate us," Molly said, tears falling from her eyes again.

"Molly, we all love you guys. We could never hate you," Michael said as he leaned over and hugged his cousin.

"So, you don't hate me?" Molly asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Of course not," Michael said reassuringly, "And no one else would either."

"Promise?" Molly asked.

"Promise," Michael said as he hugged her again.

The two stayed like that for a few moments. When they pulled apart Molly look at her cousin and said, "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I Promise," Michael said with a reassuring smile.

"Good. And thanks for listening to me, and not hating me," Molly said as she opened the car door and started to get out.

"Anytime. I'm always here," Michael said as Molly closed the car door. He waited until she was safely inside the house before he pulled out of the driveway and drove in the direction of his own house.


	4. Secrets

**The Kids Of Port Charles**

**A/N:** It's been a while, but I'm back with Chapter 4. My life has been busy with the play I did last month, then prom, speech team, and school work. I've been working on this chapter since I posted the last one, and finally had some time to finish it. I've got finals this week and next, but after that I should be posting chapter regularly. Until then you'll have to live with the cliffhanger I left in this chapter.

**Chapter 4 – Secrets**

Jaclyn sat on the edge of the bathtub in the bathroom that she shares with her sister. It's almost midnight, but she can't sleep. Her parents and sister are sound asleep in their rooms. Jaclyn however, is going over the day's events in her head. She had spent almost all of her classes without a single friend, and when the day was finally over she thought that she would get to spend time with her sister. But no, Alecia came over after school and she and Georgie did their homework together and talked about their classes at school. They weren't intentionally leaving Jaclyn out of the conversation; she just didn't have any classes with them.

Jaclyn let a tear fall down her face as she clutched the knife in her right hand. She pulled back the sleeve covering her left arm to reveal scars of previous cuts. She placed the cold blade of the knife on her arm and pushed down on the skin, watching the dark red blood coming out of her arm. She only made on cut today, then bandaged it, cleaned the knife off, and hid it in her make-up box. She left the bathroom and headed to her room. After crawling into her bed she let the tears flow freely from her eyes.

The next day Jaclyn walked into her chemistry class and sat down in her seat. Morgan was already there.

"Hey. How are you?" Morgan said, looking up from his cell phone which was hidden in his lap.

"I'm fine," Jaclyn said unconvincingly. However, Morgan didn't have a chance to ask her anything else because the teacher walked into the room and began class.

During the class the teacher assigned a project that the students would work on with their lab partners.

At the end of class, just before the bell rang, Morgan turned to Jaclyn and asked, "When do you want to get together to work on the project?"

"Anytime is fine with me," Jaclyn responded.

"Well, how about today after school?" Morgan asked.

"Sounds good. We can work at my house if you want," Jaclyn suggested.

"Cool. I've got something that I have to do right after school, but I'll be there at about 3:30." Just then the bell rang and the students left the classroom to go to lunch.

Later that afternoon Morgan met Cameron outside of the school.

"Hey, ready to go?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, let's get this done. I have to be at Jaclyn Spinelli's house at 3:30," Morgan said as the two friends walked over to Cameron's car.

"What are you doing there dude, you crushing on a freshman?" Cameron asked his friend jokingly.

"We're working on a Chemistry project. She's a freshman in Chemistry; she has to be good at it. Which means, an easy A," Morgan said as the two climbed into Cameron's car and left PC High, going in the direction of the docks.

"So, you're sure this guy can hook us up, right?" Cameron asked.

"Of course. I bought some great stuff off of him over the summer." They were almost at the docks now. Cameron parked the car and they got out and walked over to the docks where a guy in his late 20's was standing there looking around impatiently.

"Mark, hey, have you got the stuff," Morgan asked quietly when the two friends were right next to the guy. Mark looked at Cameron suspiciously.

Noticing the look Morgan said, "It's alright, he's cool."

"Alright then, you got the money?" Mark asked him, pulling a bag of pills out of his jacket.

"Yeah, here it is." Morgan pulled a wad of money out of his pocket and handed it to Mark, who handed him the bag of pills.

"If you need anything else, you know where to find me," Mark said after he had counted the money to make sure t was all there.

"Thanks," Morgan said as he and Cameron walked back to Cameron's car.

After they climbed in Cameron's car Morgan opened the bag of pills and took two of them out. He handed one to Cameron, who took it, not caring that he was driving, and popped the other one in his mouth. Then Cameron started the car and drove away.

Morgan said, "Drop me off at Jaclyn's. I'll call Michael later for a ride home."

"Alright, no problem," Cameron said as they drove in the direction of Jaclyn's house. A few minutes later they pulled up in front of Jaclyn's house and Morgan got out and grabbed his backpack from the back seat. He walked up to the front of the house and knocked on the door as Cameron drove away. A minute later the door was answered by Georgie.

"Hi Morgan, come in, Jaclyn's in the living room," Georgie said, opening the door for him. She led Morgan into the living room where Jaclyn was sitting on the couch with her Chemistry book open.

"Ready to get to work," Morgan asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah, I was going over some things in the book, and I think we should…" Jaclyn's words faded in Morgan's mind as the effects of the pill started.

"Are you okay?" Jaclyn asked looking at Morgan funny.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Morgan said, trying his best not to slur his words.

"Alright, well then let's get back to the project," Jaclyn said and opened her Chemistry notebook to write some stuff down. For the rest of the afternoon Morgan tried his hardest to focus on the project.

After he and Jaclyn finished their project he called Michael to pick him up. Michael pulled up in front of the Spinelli home and Morgan got into the car and tossed his backpack in the backseat.

"Hey. How are you?" Michael asked as he pulled away from the curb and drove in the direction of their home.

"Fine," Morgan answered.

"Did you finish the project?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, we got it done," Morgan responded, uninterested in the conversation.

Michael, figuring his brother was just tired, stopped talking. A few minutes later they reached their house and the two boys got out of the car and walked through the front door together.

"Mom and Jax are working late, so they said we can just order pizza for dinner," Michael said as Morgan dropped his backpack next to the couch, sat down, and turned on the TV.

"Sounds good to me," Morgan said as he flipped through the channels, looking for something good to watch. Michael ignored his younger brother's uninterested attitude and walked into the kitchen to order the pizza.

Meanwhile, Cameron, still high from the pill he had taken, was on his way to pick up his brother Jake from the skate park where he was hanging out with Spencer. He was almost there when he came to a red light at an intersection. Ignoring the red light he drove right through the intersection where another car plowed into the driver's side of his car.


End file.
